Scott Steiner
| birth_place = Bay City, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Detroit, Michigan | billed = Detroit, Michigan | trainer = The Original Sheik | debut = 1986 | retired = }} Scott Carl Rechsteiner (July 29, 1962) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name Scott Steiner. Steiner is known for his appearances with World Championship Wrestling (WCW) alongside his older brother Rick as the Steiner Brothers and as a member of the New World Order. He is also known for his appearances with Jim Crockett Promotions (JCP), World Wrestling All-Stars (WWA), World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (WWE) and Impact Wrestling. Among other accolades, Steiner is a three-time world champion (a one-time WCW World Heavyweight Champion, one-time WWA World Heavyweight Champion, and one-time WWC Universal Heavyweight Champion), a two-time WCW United States Heavyweight Champion, two-time WCW World Television Champion and a one-time TNA World Tag Team Champion. Career Steiner first began training under The Sheik and debuting in the Indiana-based World Wrestling Association in 1986 as Scott Rexsteiner which was a variation of the spelling of his real last name. On August 14, 1986 in Dearborn, Michigan, Steiner defeated "The Great Wojo" Greg Wojciechowski for the WWA World Heavyweight Championship. He held the title until May 3, 1987, when he lost to Wojciechowski in Toledo, Ohio. Steiner then formed a tag team with Jerry Graham, Jr. and the partners defeated Chris Carter and Mohammad Saad with their manager, The Dark Angel, for the WWA Tag Team Championship on October 6, 1987. World Wrestling Federation (1992-1994) The Steiner Brothers left WCW in November 1992, with Scott vacating the WCW World Television Championship. They quickly signed contracts with the World Wrestling Federation, making their televised debut in an interview on the December 21, 1992 edition of WWF Prime Time Wrestling as babyfaces. They also appeared on the debut episode of Monday Night RAW on January 11, 1993. They made their WWF pay-per-view debut on January 24, 1993 at the Royal Rumble, defeating the Beverly Brothers (Blake and Beau). At WrestleMania IX on April 4, 1993, the Steiner Brothers defeated The Headshrinkers (Samu and Fatu). Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995) The Steiner Brothers debuted in Extreme Championship Wrestling on July 28, 1995 at the Orange County Fairgrounds in Middletown, New York, defeating Dudley Dudley and Vampire Warrior. They next appeared with ECW in The Flagstaff on August 4, 1995 in Jim Thorpe, Pennsylvania, defeating Dudley Dudley and 2 Cold Scorpio. The Steiner Brothers made their debut in the Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, ECW Arena on August 5 1995 at Wrestlepalooza, teaming with Eddie Guerrero in a loss to Scorpio, Dean Malenko, and Cactus Jack. On August 25 1995 in Jim Thorpe they defeated Scorpio and Malenko, and they went on to defeat Scorpio and Chris Benoit the following evening. On August 28 1995, they defeated Dudley Dudley and Dances With Dudley in the Big Apple Dinner Theater in Kennett Square, Pennsylvania. World Wrestling All-Stars (2001-2002) After his contract with AOL-Time Warner expired in November 2001, Steiner joined the World Wrestling All-Stars, where he was reunited with Midajah. He appeared at WWA house shows in Europe and Australia throughout 2001 and 2002. At the third WWA pay-per-view, The Eruption, on April 12 2002 in the Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne, Australia, Steiner challenged Nathan Jones for the WWA World Heavyweight Championship. Despite the presence of WWA Commissioner Sid at ringside, Steiner was able to cheat his way to a victory, striking Jones with the title belt and then pinning him. Steiner held the belt for several months, although never defending it, before vacating the title in November 2002 and leaving WWA for World Wrestling Entertainment. In one of his last appearances before re-joining WWE, Steiner teamed with his brother Rick to defeat Hiroshi Tanahashi and Kensuke Sasaki on May 2, 2002 in Japan at the New Japan Pro Wrestling thirtieth Anniversary show in a match refereed by Chyna. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002-2004) Steiner signed a three-year contract with World Wrestling Entertainment in October 2002, and returned to WWE television as a face, at the Survivor Series in Madison Square Garden on November 17. On that night, he attacked Matt Hardy and Christopher Nowinski after they delivered an in-ring segment insulting New York City. Over the following weeks, General Managers Eric Bischoff and Stephanie McMahon both courted Steiner, with each trying to sign Steiner to their respective brand, ''RAW'' or [[WWE Friday Night SmackDown!|''SmackDown!]]. Bischoff was ultimately successful after McMahon rejected Steiner's advances. Once on ''RAW, Steiner quickly began a feud with World Champion Triple H, culminating in title matches at the Royal Rumble and at No Way Out. Steiner won the match by disqualification after Triple H attacked referee Earl Hebner and lost the later match by pinfall following interference from Triple H's stable Evolution. The matches gained a degree of infamy after Steiner botched several moves, including an attempted butterfly suplex. From that point on, Steiner would become a mid-card wrestler, and eventually formed an alliance with Test and Stacy Keibler. However, Steiner and Test began feuding after Test started mistreating Stacy. This led to matches across Raw and exclusive Raw PPV evets such as Bad Blood, Unforgiven and the UK-exclusive event Insurrextion. Before the end of 2003, Steiner and Test rejoined as tag partners and became heels, wrestling once more in the popular Tag Team Turmoil match held at Armageddon, losing to the surviving Dudley Boyz who later lost to Ric Flair and Batista for the World Tag Team Championships. Afterwards, Steiner and Test went their own ways again, both men making an appearance in the 2004 Royal Rumble, with Steiner entering at around #8 while Test was 21 but was knocked out by Mick Foley backstage. Steiner was eliminated by Booker T during the match. Steiner underwent foot surgery in July 2004, having six screws inserted into his foot, a tendon transplant, and a bone graft, then convalesced, wearing a cast for eight months. He returned to the ring on August 28 2005 in Asheville, North Carolina for the Universal Championship Wrestling independent promotion, teaming with his brother Rick to defeat Disco Inferno and Jeff Lewis. Scott Steiner wrestled briefly for the LAW promotion where he worked alongside Buff Bagwell and feuded briefly with tag team Fame and Fortune. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2006-2009) Sporting a new chest tattoo, Steiner debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on March 12 2006 at Destination X. His debut fulfilled Jeff Jarrett's claim that he would bring a new wrestler to TNA in order to counter the presence of Sting. At Destination X, Steiner broke Sting's Scorpion Deathlock on Jarrett and then applied his own Steiner Recliner to Sting, enabling Jarrett to recover and then break a guitar over Sting's head. Steiner made his TNA iMPACT! debut on March 18, 2006, identifying himself as Jarrett's bodyguard. In subsequent weeks, Steiner (who had ostensibly not been signed to a contract) began attacking members of the TNA roster, demanding to be hired. At Lockdown on April 23 2006, Steiner, Jarrett, and America's Most Wanted lost to Sting, A.J. Styles, Ron Killings, and Rhino in a Lethal Lockdown Match. Following the defeat, Steiner and Jarrett challenged Sting and any partner of his choosing to face them at Sacrifice on May 14, 2006. Sting teased three potential partners (Buff Bagwell, Lex Luger and Steiner's brother Rick Steiner) before revealing his chosen partner to be Samoa Joe. Sting and Joe went on to defeat Steiner and Jarrett at Sacrifice. After failing to defeat Sting to qualify for the third King of the Mountain match, Steiner faced, and lost to, Samoa Joe in a singles bout at Slammiversary. At Victory Road, Steiner faced Samoa Joe, Sting, and Christian Cage in a four way bout for the number one contendership to Jarrett's NWA World Heavyweight Championship; the match was won by Sting, who pinned Steiner, and Steiner resumed his role as Jarrett's bodyguard. Steiner then faced Christian Cage on the August 10 edition of Impact and was in Jeff Jarrett's corner at Hard Justice. After Hard Justice, Steiner's short term contract expired and an agreement could not be reached on an extension. After briefly parting ways with TNA and working the independent circuit, Steiner re-signed with the company in January 2007. On February 8 2007, Steiner returned to TNA and revealed himself to be the "special consultant" to NWA Champion Christian Cage in Cage's match with Kurt Angle at Against All Odds and joining Christian's Coalition. He appeared at TNA Against All Odds where he played a major role in the match by introducing a lead pipe. After the match Scott Steiner suffered from a head injury requiring stitches. He suffered the injury via the chair shot he received from Samoa Joe. Steiner then started a feud with Kurt Angle after costing him the NWA World title at Against All Odds 2007. Steiner eliminated Angle in a Gauntlet Match where the winner would face then champion Christian Cage at Destination X 2007. Steiner would then lose to Angle at Destination X. At Lockdown, Scott Steiner was part of Team Cage as they faced Team Angle in a Lethal Lockdown Match. Steiner was hailed for the return of the Frankensteiner, a move he became famous for in the 1990s. At Sacrifice, Steiner was reunited with the returning Rick Steiner. The Steiner Brothers were scheduled to wrestle Team 3D in a "dream match" at Slammiversary, but Steiner was replaced with Road Warrior Animal after suffering a severe throat injury Steiner returned to TNA on July 15, 2007 at Victory Road, costing Brother Ray a match. At Bound for Glory, The Steiner Brothers defeated Team 3D in a 2-out-of-3 Tables Match. The Steiners then went on to compete at Genesis against the tag team champions Tomko and A.J. Styles with a losing effort. Scott would then go onto Turning Point in the Feast or Fired Battle Royal, where he would successfully capture one of the four briefcases, containing a contract to challenge for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (though at the time, the cases' contents were a mystery). On the December 13 episode of iMPACT! Steiner beat Petey Williams, B.G. James, and Christopher Daniels. Following the match, Jim Cornette offered Steiner a check for $50,000 in exchange for his briefcase, but was turned down, with Steiner then choosing to switch briefcases with Petey Williams. He stated afterwards he would get his original case back the following week. At Against All Odds Steiner defeated Petey, winning both of the briefcases, after a distraction from an unknown, tall, muscular African American woman later named Rhaka Khan. After winning both cases, Scott Steiner issued a challenge to anyone after a match with Abyss, in which Petey Williams was the man to answer. Petey lost, after yet another interference by Khan. Scott, then started training Petey as his protege, and gave him the X Division title shot on the April 17th edition of iMPACT!. Later that night, Williams cashed in the opportunity, beating Jay Lethal for X Division title with the Canadian Destroyer.At Sacrifice Steiner came up short in his title hunt by losing to Samoa Joe. At Victory Road, Steiner and Booker T defeated Beer Money, Inc. to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship, giving Steiner his very first title in TNA. At Bound for Glory Steiner and Booker lost the TNA World Tag Team Titles to the British Invasion in a four way Full Metal Mayhem Tag Team match, which also included Team 3D and Beer Money. On the following edition of Impact! Angle announced the death of the Main Event Mafia, something Steiner refused to admit. Following the end of the Main Event Mafia, Steiner entered into a feud with TNA newcomer Bobby Lashley, whom he defeated in a Falls Count Anywhere match at Turning Point. The following month at Final Resolution, Lashley defeated Steiner in a Last Man Standing match in similar fashion. On February 4, 2010, Steiner's profile was removed from TNA's official website. His departure from the company was confirmed the following week. Return to TNA (2011-2012) On January 27, Steiner returned to save Kurt Angle, Matt Morgan and Crimson when they were being assaulted by Fourtune and Immortal. The next week, Fortune turned on Immortal and aligned themselves with Steiner, Angle and Crimson. On February 13, at Against All Odds, Steiner, James Storm and Bobby Roode defeated Immortal members Rob Terry, Gunner and Murphy in a six-man tag match. Steiner pinned Gunner after the Frankensteiner. ''Steiner then stared feuding with Rob Terry after Terry attacked him on the February 24 edition of ''Impact, ''during a posedown between the two. The next week, Steiner defeated Terry in a singles match. On the Marcg 24 episode of ''Impact, ''Steiner formed a tag team with Crimson and defeated Ink Inc.. After the match, Moore disrespected Steiner. This led to a match between the two the following week, which Steiner won. on April 17, at Lockdown, Steiner and Crimson lost in a four-way tag team #1 contenders cage match to Ink Inc. On the next episode of Impact, Steiner turned heel by attacking Matt Morgan, after they had each announced their intentions on winning the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. The two brawled backstage on the April 28 edition of Impact. On the May 26 episode of Impact, steiner interfered in and cost Matt morgan his match against Jeff Jarrett. On the June 2 episode of Impact, Steiner and Jarrett defeated Morgan and Kurt Angle. At Slammiversary IX, Morgan defeated Steiner in a singles match to end their feud. On the June 30 episode of Impact, Steiner joined Immortal. At Turning Point, Steiner and Bully Ray lost to former Immortal stablemates Mr. Anderson and Abyss in a tag team match. After three months of inactivity, Steiner was released from TNA in March 2012. Return to the independent circuit (2010–2014) In 2010, Steiner defeated Brutus Beefcake to become Canadian Wrestling International (CWI)'s first Heavyweight Champion. He retained the title in matches against Kevin Nash and Big Van Vader. Following his departure from TNA, Steiner began performing for various European promotions on a European tour. On May 31, 2013, the Steiner Brothers won the Preston City Wrestling Tag Team Championship before losing it the following day. On June 2, Steiner won the Dutch Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship. On June 23, the Steiner Brothers defeated Eddie Kingston and Homicide at the House of Hardcore 2 event. Global Force Wrestling (2015) On May 18, 2015, Steiner was announced as part of the roster of the Global Force Wrestling (GFW) promotion. Impact Wrestling (2017-2018) On April 23, 2017, Steiner returned to Impact Wrestling aligning himself with Josh Mathews. He teamed with Mathews at Slammiversary XV to face Jeremy Borash and Joseph Park. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves''' **''Frankensteiner'' - 1980s-1990s; used as a regular move thereafter **''Steiner Flatliner'' (Reverse STO) - 2002-2004; used rarely as a regular move thereafter **''Steiner Recliner'' **''SSD - Steiner Screwdriver'' - 1990s; used as a regular move thereafter **Twisting double underhook powerbomb -mid-late 1990s *'Signature moves' **Elbow drop with theatrics, followed by push ups **Military press drop **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to back ***Exploder, sometimes from the second or top rope ***Northern lights ***Spinning side / Overhead belly to belly, sometimes from the second or top rope **Reverse DDT **Super Samoan drop **''Steiner-Line'' (Lariat) **Tilt-a-whirl mat slam *'Nicknames' **"Big Bad Booty Daddy" **"Big Poppa Pump" **"Freakzilla" **"Genetic Freak" **"Superstar" **"White Thunder" *'Tag teams and stables' **Christian's Coalition **Dudes With Attitude **Magnificent Seven **Main Event Mafia **Millionaire's Club **New Blood **nWo Hollywood **nWo Wolfpac **nWo **Planet Jarrett **Steiner Brothers - with Rick Steiner *'Managers' **Midajah (WCW, WWA) (2000-2002) **Missy Hyatt (UWF, WCW) **Rhaka Khan (TNA) (2008) **Shikira (WCW) **Stacy Keibler (WWE) (2003) **Ted DiBiase (WCW) (1997-1998) Championships and accomplishments *'Continental Wrestling Association' :*CWA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Jed Grundy (1), Bill Travis (2) *'Impact Wrestling' :*Impact World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Eli Drake *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World TagTeam Champion (1 time) - with Rick Steiner :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*IWGP Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Rick Steiner *'Pro Wrestling America' :*PWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Rick Steiner *'Stars & Stripes Championship Wrestling' :*SSCW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Booker T *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*WCW United States Heavyweight Champion (2 time) :*WCW World Television Champion (2 time) :*WCW World Tag Team Champion (6 time) - with Rick Steiner *'World Wrestling All-Stars' :*WWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2003) vs Triple H at Royal Rumble 2003 *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF World Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Rick Steiner See also *Scott Steiner's event history *Scott Steiner/Image Gallery External links * WWE.com Profile * GFW.com Profile * Scott Steiner profile at CAGEMATCH.net zh:Scott Steiner Category:American wrestlers Category:1962 births Category:1986 debuts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Michigan wrestlers Category:Main Event Mafia Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:WCW Triple Crown champions Category:WCW World Heavyweight Champions Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Canadian National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling America alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Real Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience alumni Category:WCW World Television Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:WCW United States Champions Category:Bad Boys Of Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling International alumni Category:Dutch Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Roadtrip alumni Category:Heavy On Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Ka King alumni Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:Lone Star Championship Wrestling alumni Category:The Imperial Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Ultimate Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Wild Fire Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions